Mandrágora
by Greengrass07
Summary: Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Hermione Granger en ese momento cómo se imaginaba al terror puro, habría descrito a la bestia que tenía enfrente.


_**N/A:**_ ¡Hola! En esta ocasión les traigo un fic de "Terror". La idea nació una noche que terminaba de leer el segundo libro de Resident Evil. Lo sé, mis fics Dramione son un tanto extraños XD Espero que les guste.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes incluidos en esta historia —Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Pansy y Fletcher— son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. El fic está basado en un ritual de la bruja Morgana Pendragon del TV show** _ **Merlin**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **MANDRÁGORA**

La castaña corría velozmente por los largos y oscuros pasillos de la mansión Malfoy. Su mano apretaba fuertemente su varita por mero instinto de supervivencia, pues estaba consciente que a final de cuentas ésta no le ayudaría en nada a salvar su vida. Mantenía su mirada fija en el frente, sin embargo, aunque no se atrevía a girar la cabeza, sabía que su cazador se encontraba justo detrás de ella; podía escucharlo, pero más que eso, podía sentir aquel desagradable olor de sangre y podredumbre pisándole los talones.

De repente sintió un arañazo en la espalda que la hizo caer y supo que era su fin. No quiso voltear. Refugió su mirada en aquella substancia negra y lodosa que goteaba del techo y que formaba en el suelo un charco parecido a la sangre con el olor de la tierra húmeda. Al principio le había llamado la atención, sin embargo ahora rogaba para que aquello fuera lo último que mirara antes de morir.

Sin embargo, su opresor la obligó con sus garras, de la manera más brusca posible, a girarse. Quiso cerrar los ojos pero el pánico se lo impidió, y si alguien le hubiera preguntado en ese momento cómo se imaginaba al terror puro, habría descrito a la bestia que tenía enfrente.

Piernas y brazos exageradamente deformes con las venas resaltando sobre la pálida piel, con el pecho desgarrado y con el corazón a la vista, latiendo tan rápido que parecía que estuviera hinchado. Pero no era aquel aspecto lo que aterrorizaba a la chica. Realmente sabía que en aquella frente amplia y deforme, debajo de aquellos mechones del alborotado pelo negro azabache, se escondía una cicatriz que había formado parte de su vida desde los once años y, si no fuera porque ella misma vio cómo su mejor amigo se convertía en una brutal criatura, jamás lo habría creído.

Detrás de su primer cazador llegó el segundo, pelirrojo pero con huecos calvos en la cabeza, como si él mismo hubiera arrancado su cabello de esas partes. Ella, al ver a sus dos mejores amigos allí, corrompidos por la magia negra de quién sabe quién, lloró amargamente. No porque le tuviera miedo a la muerte, sino por la desesperación de ver a aquellos dos chicos que tanto quería convertidos, involuntariamente, en bestias asesinas.

El azabache estuvo a punto de lanzar un zarpazo hacia su presa, pero se detuvo al sentir los pasos resonantes de otra criatura que se acercaba. Por la vibración y el sonido de los pasos la chica supo que aquella era más grande y más fuerte que sus dos amigos, y lo comprobó cuando, con furia inconmensurable, mandó a volar a las dos bestias hacia el frente, provocando aparentemente su muerte, pues cayeron al suelo con sus extremidades y sus cabezas en posiciones grotescas.

Aquella bestia tenía en vez de brazos, dos pinzas gigantescas que llegaban al suelo y se arrastraban pesadamente conforme la criatura avanzaba; las piernas, una notablemente más gorda que la otra, daban la impresión de no tener hueso alguno, pues al recibir el peso del cuerpo en cada paso, se movían de manera extraña y asquerosa, como gelatina y, la cabeza, totalmente calva y deforme, con enormes protuberancias que daban la impresión que explotarían en cualquier momento.

Aquel monstruo no tenía absolutamente nada de humanidad en su aspecto, pero Hermione Granger conocía perfectamente aquellos ojos grises, profundos y penetrantes. Con un rugido, la bestia alzó su pinza derecha y la dejó caer sobre el vientre de la castaña, traspasando su cuerpo hasta rasgar el suelo de madera. La chica sentía la sangre emerger de su boca y poco a poco el dolor de su vientre invadió su cuerpo. Era un dolor inmenso, insoportable. Quería gritar pero la sangre se lo impedía. Con la otra pinza la bestia le arrancó de un jalón la pierna izquierda, provocando que el dolor aumentara al grado de sentir que la cabeza le explotaría.

No podía moverse, no podía gritar, pero sobre todo, no podía morir... Entonces ella comprendió que también estaba maldita, que su condena sería soportar ser desmembrada viva, ya que su cuerpo seguía vivo gracias a la misma magia negra que había corrompido a sus mejores amigos y al hombre que amaba. Entonces escuchó vívidamente aquellas palabras que había estado escuchando desde que entró a la mansión junto con sus dos mejores amigos buscando a Malfoy, quien había desaparecido sin dejar rastro desde hacía un mes...

"Pobres desgraciados aquellos que se atreven a sostener la mirada de la bestia, la mirada del terror"

Una enorme habitación. Un trono pegado a una de las paredes con tres cadáveres al frente. Una bruja de cabello negro y ojos esmeralda sentada en él, mirando hacia el vacío y repitiendo constantemente aquella oración como si se tratara de una verdad absoluta. Un rubio que lentamente iba transformándose en un hombre con aspecto de pordiosero, quien no podía ocultar el pánico y el asco que sentía.

-Mi señora, he cumplido lo que me ha pedido. He mantenido con vida al joven Malfoy por más de un año y ahora lo he matado, también atraje a sus enemigos a la trampa y los dos muchachos ya están muertos. Todo como usted lo ha ordenado.

La bruja, que vestía una túnica negra hasta el suelo, miró a aquel hombre de aspecto desagradable y le sonrió.

-Efectivamente has hecho todo al pie de la letra, Fletcher- Dijo mientras le lanzaba un pequeño zurrón lleno de galeones, los cuales se regaron por el suelo. El hombre se aventó al suelo a recogerlos, hipnotizado y deslumbrado por el brillo de los mismos.

-Sin embargo- continuó mientas elegantemente se levantaba del trono y caminaba hacia el frente -Sabes demasiado y eso no me conviene.

El hombre, presa del pánico, tomó las monedas más cercanas junto con las que quedaban dentro del zurrón y se puso de pie. Cuando estuvo a punto de correr, las monedas volvieron al suelo, mientras él se apretaba fuertemente la garganta. Unos instantes después, Mundungus Fletcher yacía en el suelo, sin vida.

-Pobres desgraciados, pobre desgraciada...- rezaba Pansy -tú que te atreviste a sostenerme la mirada, a desafiarme... A mí, a la bestia, al terror puro.

Dentro del salón principal de la mansión Malfoy resonaba el sonido de miles de gotas chocando contra el suelo. Frente a la bruja, cientos de mandrágoras muertas colgaban del techo con líquido negro chorreando de ellas, formando un círculo perfecto en toda la habitación. Dentro del círculo, Hermione Granger tirada en el suelo, gritando y llorando desconsoladamente, luchando contra el aire...

* * *

 **NA:** Muchas gracias si llegaron hasta aquí. No olviden dejarme sus comentarios antes de irse.


End file.
